You Could Be Happy
by freakanatomy
Summary: just a quick one shot... Spencer sees Ashley for the first time in a year.


**A/N **just a one shot I could not get out of my head. I will be updating _where the Lines overlap within the week _and _Okay so I have a Problem_ tomorrow hopefully.

Song used You Could Be Happy- Snow Patrol

All mistakes are mine will go back and recheck in a bit . sorry

* * *

You could be happy

**_No one's POV_**

"Come on you really need to get out," Madison said trying to get the blond ,who was sitting mindlessly on the couch flipping though channels, to go out with her tonight.

"No I don't, hey look Grey's Anatomy," the blonde pointed to the TV and settled deeper into the couch.

"Yay," Madison was about to sit down when she realised it was her job to get the blonde out of the house so instead she stood in front of the TV set.

"Hey I am watching this," the blonde stated.

"I don't care. You me and Aiden are going out tonight, there's a new bar opening tonight and your coming that's final."

"Madison." the blonde-haired person whined.

"Spencer."

"I don't wanna go."

"I don't care you need to get and see people it's been over a year now."

"I know how long it's been," Spencer snapped. "I just don't wanna go."

"And like I said before I don't care," Madison pulled the reluctant Spencer up from the couch and push her towards her bedroom.

"Get your skinny ass changed, we are leaving in two hours." Spencer begrudgingly walked into her bedroom and slammed the door in protest, "Stop being childish and get ready!"

Two hour later Aiden, Madison and a unenthusiastic Spencer entered the bar. It was opening night so it was busy but not too crowded. The new bar was not the typical nightclub. Couches were shattered around the place, music wasn't blaring out of speakers breaking people ears drums, just calm music floated thought the air. There was a dance floor, which was already packed with people and a stage covered in instruments.

"I'll grab us drink you to grab us some where to sit," Madison instructed the blonde-haired woman and Aiden, who had already caught two potential one night stands looking at him.

Madison pushed her way though the people to get to the bar and shouted her order to the brunette barmaid. "Two rum and cokes and a house beer!"

"Coming right up," the brunette said without looking at Madison.

"Ashley?" The brunette placed the drinks in front of Madison and looked up.

"Madison?" she asked in astonishment.

"Stay away from her," Madison threatened slamming the money down on the bar.

"Who?"

"Spencer, she's here, I don't want you any were near her. Stay way." and with that the Latina walked away.

"Wow," Ashley mouthed.

**_Spencer's POV_**

"Here are your drinks," Madison said passing the drinks to Aiden and me. Aiden does not even acknowledge her he just carries on talking to the red head on his lap.

I do not really want to be here. However, I guess Madison right; I have not been out in a long while mainly because I am still wallowing in my sorrow, but that another story for another time. I take a swig out of my glass and look around to see if I see anyone, I know. I probably will not but it is something I have always done when even I go out it started when me and... It started a long time ago. I look over to Madison who is contently looking over at the bar.

"Cute bar men?" I ask.

"What?" her head snapped to me, it is a wonder she did not get whiplash from such a violent movement.

"I said cute bar men? " I smile and take another mouth full of my drink "it's just you keep on looking over to the bar."

"Nope no bar men, or bar maid or anything" she says quickly. I look at her strangely but say nothing" I like the song let's dance" and before I know it I am being dragged to the dance floor. Now this is definatly odd I know she hates this song.

After a full hour of dancing, I manage to drag Madison off the stage and sit down back to our seats. I look at aiden who is currently sucking face with a blonde. God he is a whore.

"Hello" I hear a voice over the crowd and someone banging a microphone "hello is this thing on" the person asks. Hang on I know that person. Someone behinds me shorts yes and a laugh from in front of my sends shivers down my spine. I know that laugh please do not me her. I slowly get up and move myself so I can see the stage. Madison grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Please Spence, you don't wanna do that," she pleads but I do not listen. I just carry on walking.

In front of me, les then fifty feet away is Ashley. I know I should run. I should turn and run out the bar but my feet will not do as my brain is telling me.

"I am owner Ashley Davies and I would like to welcome you to the opening of Anatomy. Okay firstly, there's s a round on the house for everyone," cheers follow the announcement. "And secondly, my sister has persuaded me that since I am opening a bar for the first time I should also sing, so in ten minutes I will be doing an acoustic set, then I have a surprise band that has come all the way from Colorado so please enjoy the night."

I have just seen Ashley Davies. I have just seen Ashley Davies, SHIT I just saw ASH. I need a drink,I go back to my table and down the rest of my drink. Madison offers me hers and I do the same to hers. I am about to grab Aiden's but he snatches it away "Aid" I growl, "give me the beer." He does not hesitate in giving me the beer.

"You knew." I ask Madison.

"Yes."

"So you brought me here because!"

"To get you out the house. Please you have to believe me I did not know she owned it. When I got to the bar she severed me .that's it I swear" I believe her.

"Okay I believe you."

I sit down and debate with myself weather to stay or go.

"Okay so I am back again," Ashley's voice wakes me from my internal dilemma. I automatically get up "this is called "you could be happy," the band behind Ashley starts playing. Soft music floats to my ear and hit my ears like a train going high speed.

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

I hated the day she broke up with me. Sometimes I am glad she did break up with me and other times I hate it. She broke upon with me because she said we wanted different things. I know that is bullshit. I can read Ashley like no other person can and I know she was lying when she said that was the reason. I know she wanted the same things as me. I know she wanted everything. She wanted to wake up to me every morning and fall asleep with me every night but she was too afraid to turn into her father, or mother or both.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

If this song is about me I am glad she replays everything thing said to me. Because I do nearly every night. I know it was a year ago but my mermorys of her never fade. I still remember the first time she said I love you. I hope she remembers the times we argued and said such hurtful things to each other. I remember every fight, every loving embrace; I remember everything, including the end.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

I remember our last days. We hated each other so much. We pushed and push each other until we could push no more. We hit every sore point we had. We said anything that would hurt the other person. We through each other's flaw back in each other's faces simply because we could. Then there would be silence. We would push until we could push no more, until Ashley said I am done.

I walk closer to the stage. It is like there is a magnet on the stage and I am metal. I just have to get closer. I manage to get right in front of her of the singing female. Who has her eyes closed.

She opens her eyes and looks straight at me with a slight smile.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

Does that mean she regrets it? Please say that means she regrets it. Please tell me she regrets breaking up with me.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

I know for definite this song is about me now because she has not taken her eyes of me since she opened them. My reading of Ashley comes in handy because I can tell she is telling the truth. I can tell I made her happy ,I can also tell she wants me to be happy. I am not happy. I have not been truly happy since she left me.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

__I use to be like that when Ashley first broke up with me. I use to sleep in her t shirts just so I could be close to her but after a while it started to smell of me so I had to stop but sometimes if it's cold or I just want to remember I put it back on and just try and remember the good times we had.

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

The crowd cheer as she finishes the song and it breaks us out of our trances. She smiles into the audience "thank you and I have the pleasure to introduce The Fray!" She hops down from the stage in front of me. I just turn and head to the bar.

"Rum and coke and vodka and coke please" I say the barmaid and wait until she gives me my drinks. I place one in front of me and place one just to the side of me. I see a hand take the glass and then place it down half drunk. I turn around and see Ashley beside me.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey"

* * *

_THE END_

Please R&R


End file.
